


Hello There

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Eli Vanto & Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: AU where instead of becoming the Empire, the Republic became the Reformed Republic so the Jedi don't die.Eli Vanto meets the new Jedi Ambassadors.





	Hello There

“Hello there” the light baritone voice made Eli look up at the two Jedi entering Thrawn’s office, one a tall mountain of a man with long hair pulled back, grey mixed liberally with brown, crooked nose and bright blue eyes and the other looking almost petite next to him with gently curling auburn hair, matching well-groomed beard and met the dancing green eyes. That was right, they were escorting Jedi to a new planet that was interested in joining the Reformed Republic. Eli blinked at the chrono and frowned.

“Yes, sorry, we took a transport up to make things easier.” the red-head continued flirtatiously, “Though if you had been the one to pick us up, I think the journey would have been more enjoyable,”

Shy smile tugging at his lips, Eli felt his face warm as he replied, “Well, now we have more time for a ship tour if you wish, master?...”

“Oh, forgive my rudeness! This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,” He leaned in with a smile, “But please, call me Ben.”


End file.
